


Mission Accomplished

by WillowOsbourne



Category: One Piece
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, First Kiss, Idiots in Love, M/M, Psychopaths In Love, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 08:30:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowOsbourne/pseuds/WillowOsbourne
Summary: Lucci wants something from Kaku, but everytime Kaku is close to figuring out what it is, they get interrupted.





	Mission Accomplished

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the first I have ever written. It's from 2008 and I had already forgotten about it. I hope someone has fun reading this.

They were finally back at Mary Joa. After the Buster Call, they weren’t able to get in touch with the Marines for quite some time; they had bigger problems. Earning money for Lucci’s treatment had not been especially hard, but they were worried that the treatment had been too late. Some force must have been on their side, though, as Lucci’s fast healing body proved. Not too long after, he would have been history. The person who had been the most grateful for this was, of course, Lucci himself. 

He stood at the window in CP9’s so called “common room” and watched the new recruits get the shit beaten out of them by Kaku. Ever since their Crusoe-like survival, Kaku had seemed troubled and Lucci noticed that he felt the same way himself. Something had happened back in Enies Lobby, something he couldn’t quite understand. Lucci thought of himself as a first class assassin; there was no one better than him, no one stronger! He would kill everyone he was ordered to as well as anyone who tried to defy justice! Still, something had happened back in Enies Lobby. 

While he had fought against Strawhat Luffy, he had started to think about THEM and he just didn’t know why! That wasn’t what disturbed him the most, though.  
The worst was that he hadn’t stopped thinking about HIM! He knew, of course, that Kaku had the key to Nico Robin’s handcuffs, and between his own fight, he couldn’t help but wonder if the giraffe was alright.

Seeing that the “training” down below had finished, he turned his back to the window and sat on the couch, waiting for Kaku to show up after his shower. He didn’t have to wait long until Kaku came in, carrying a small tray.  
“Good evening, Lucci!” Kaku said cheerfully. Lucci would have been in a good mood as well if he had been allowed to beat up some newbies. He just gave a little nod in return.  
Kaku set the tray down on the small table as he sat beside Lucci. He poured himself some tea and began to drink in silence.

“How long have we known each other?”

Puzzled, Kaku cleared his throat and answered, “We’ve known each other for several years now. Why do you ask?”. Lucci didn’t answer; he just stared at Kaku as if he was considering something. The younger assassin had just begun to feel a little uneasy when Lucci spoke again. “We almost died.”  
Kaku didn’t know how to respond, what was Lucci going on about? Kaku was ripped out of his musings by a pair of hands tugging at his clothes and a voice that sounded like Lucci’s, but just couldn’t be his, saying, “Show me those scars!” Kaku only got to “What the hell” before the door suddenly swung open. A growling Jyabura stormed into the room while Lucci somehow stood by the window. Everything had happened with a speed so fast that it was only short of soru, and Kaku was willing to bet that he hadn’t even seen Lucci move. To say that Kaku was startled would be an understatement. Some little voice inside his brain tried to convince him that Lucci had made a move on him. 

That thought kept him awake all night. 

As Kaku entered the common room the next day, he noticed two things: Lucci was sitting on the sofa and he was alone. Kaku gained his composure quickly and hoped that Lucci hadn’t noticed his unease. On a second glance, he remarked that Lucci didn’t seem all that comfortable either, but that feeling was soon extinguished as Lucci detected Kaku standing by the door. When Lucci saw Kaku, three words came to his mind: Now or never! So Lucci stood up and walked over to a still anxious Kaku.  
Kaku suddenly felt like someone had chosen him as prey, and that very someone happened to be Lucci. Shivers ran down his spine and somehow, to Kaku’s astonishment, they weren’t all that unpleasant. Lucci had almost reached him, with only three steps keeping them apart, when Kaku suddenly yelped in pain and blacked out.

When Kaku opened his eyes, a bruised Kumadori and a concerned Kalifa stood above him. After some questions, he found out that Kumadori had accidentally brushed Kalifa’s leg with some of his hair. This got him kicked through the common room door, which smacked Kaku right in the face. As he touched his nose, Kaku was glad to find that nothing was broken. Under further inspection, he noticed that Lucci had left the room. Kaku's temper was rising. If things were going to keep up like this, he would never find the cause of Lucci’s behaviour. Which brought him to the point: what exactly was Lucci trying to do? Yesterday, Lucci had almost torn his clothes off, and today, he just kept getting closer and closer. Maybe Lucci WAS making a move on him, but surely, this couldn’t be.

As the day went on, Kaku hadn’t been able to come to a better conclusion when he walked into the common room only to find Lucci there once again, waiting for…him? As soon as he closed the door, Lucci jumped to his feet and pulled Kaku onto the sofa in one swift move. Kaku could only twitch in response. When Lucci was just about to lean in, the door sprang open. Kaku couldn’t believe it! Lucci had just jumped to his feet when Kaku grabbed him by his collar and growled, “Oh no! Not again!” and smashed their mouths together. When Kaku pulled away, he could feel the eyes of the other CP9 members on his back. Then, he carefully looked at Lucci. The cat zoan stood perfectly still, not even blinking. Kaku’s heart dropped. Lucci was going to kill him! Of course that wasn’t what he had intended to do!   
Just as Kaku started to open his mouth to talk himself out of this mess and save his life, he thought he saw a small tug at the corner of Lucci’s mouth.

Then, Lucci leaned in and they kissed.   
Behind them, they heard a loud thud. From the now screaming voices, Kaku concluded that it had to be Jyabura.

This day couldn’t possibly get any better.


End file.
